


We're Just Tourists!

by shiIoh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Beta? Haven't heard of her, Blue Pearl Tries Her Best, Does this have a plot??? I don't know, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Stranded, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiIoh/pseuds/shiIoh
Summary: Blue Pearl tries to get used to the organic that took her Diamond's place. Steven tries to get used to the new foreign land they are both standing on.They are just trying their best.[Or, in simpler terms; Blueswap except they are stranded in Canada now]
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	We're Just Tourists!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a one-shot but then I realized how long it was getting. I don't know how this happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets a stranger that will change his life forever. They are also stuck in Canada now so there's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now hold on as i try not to resort to stereotypes
> 
> just to make things clear, they are in winnipeg, assiniboine forest and it's february. so it's cold as hell- putting this out here just in case  
> ~  
> warnings:  
> -a lot of ellipses (37 if you're curious)

One moment, Steven tells his dad that he wants to go on a walk to ease his thoughts a little. One moment, he found a large, blue palanquin that was crashed into the grassy ground without any significant damages, with a silhouette behind the thin fabric of the curtains.

One moment, his mundane life shot in another direction.

...Literally.

He finds himself inside the palanquin with a stranger beside him, as Steven tried to find anything to stop the fall. Trying to find any possible control panels in the chair, or a super-secret lever that would automatically stop it from falling. Even though his chances are low since he isn't around the size of the chair. Not even a quarter of it.

"My... Diamond?" He heard the stranger's voice as he turned to their direction. _It_ just stood beside the large chair without any trace of _panic_ on its expression. ( _Steven thought. It's hard to read their expression with those blue curtains of hair covering their eyes,)_ "...Please."

Steven shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he glared down at the stranger. "H-how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Steven?- And what do you mean by _'Please'_?!" He said, his patience running thin, panic audible in his tone. "I see you working on this earlier! D-do you know how to operate it?!"

The stranger seemed to flinch, their legs walking unconsciously as they cautiously approached the chair. "I...

"I don't know-"

The palanquin started shaking, as Steven quickly held onto the edges of the chair's arms and looked down at the stranger once more. "What do you mean you 'don't know'?!" He bit his bottom lip and looked down at the shiny, blue, crystalline ground, enough to not notice the stranger flinching at his words. "I..."

He didn't stop the tears pricking his eyes. "I just want to go home!"

And then it all comes _crashing_ down, as Steven lost his grip and hit the cold, hard ground as the world faded to black, with the loud crash of the palanquin ringing through his ears.

... _It was a pleasant day._

* * *

#  _Where do I even start?_

* * *

_Count the syllables with your hands,_

_And maybe you will get the code._

* * *

Steven slowly cracked his eyes open as color painted his vision once more. The young boy groaned at the sight of steam obscuring his vision before disappearing shortly after, and the loud ringing running in his ears.

He sluggishly rose to his feet, taking three steps before falling, biting back a hiss as soon he felt his head aching. Steven laid on the crystalline ground for a few moments before attempting to get up once more, trying to ignore the pain spreading all over his body; was he unconscious for that long? He can't tell. As soon the boy finally stood in his feet, he started looking around the ruined environment he is standing on.

Other than the humongous throne-like chair that is fortunately still glued to the crystalline platform, the palanquin's pieces are scattered around to the point that Steven felt lucky one of them didn't pierce him anywhere while he was unconscious. When he looked further, the ground is white and full of... snow. The milky-like slush scattered all over the landscape, with the trees that have its trunks painted white from prolonged exposure. It took Steven a small moment to realize the temperature is lowering down as seconds pass.

Hugging himself and putting the hood of his hoodie on to ease himself from the cold, Steven took a couple of steps before he was met by a new sight.

The same stranger—who Steven spent time with while the palanquin is falling—trying to tug their left leg off, which is stuck under a pile of broken parts from the palanquin.

Steven gulped and approached by their side, which made them flinch noticeably.

"Do you need any help?" He spoke, trying to ignore the scratchy feeling that rose in his throat as he talked.

The stranger sat there quietly without a word.

When a minute passed, they turned their head at Steven and nodded.

The boy smiled as he approached the pile and sticking his fingers in the small space at the bottom of the pile. "I don't know how do I lift this," Steven said. "But I'll... get you out of it!" He groaned, struggling to lift the pile...

...Before dropping it shortly after. "Oops, sorry- I might need to work harder than that...”

Steven looked up to notice the stranger’s leg was free. While he cringed internally at the sight of a gaping wound running around their ankle; they don’t seem to look bothered by it.

"Was I that strong...? Well, that would explain a lot," Steven mumbled. "What's your name? It's gonna be pretty weird if I keep on calling you 'stranger' or any other nickname."

They seemed a little conflicted.

They sat there for another small while before finally responding. ”...Pearl.”

 _They don't seem like a talkative type._ ”Hi!... Pearl. You have a pretty nice name,” Steven smiled. “My name’s Steven! Steven Universe. J-Just call me Steven.”

Pearl raises her arms, bending her hands slightly to make... something that resembles a diamond? Or a large X. Is she subtly telling him to give her privacy?

”I’m not sure how you managed to do that...” Steven narrowed his eyes as he tried replicating the gesture before shrugging, holding out his hand to Pearl with his other hand drooped to the side. “We should patch that up quickly...” He worryingly looked over the gaping wound on Pearl’s ankle. “You will... not last long with that out.”

Pearl took his hand as she rose to her feet, before falling on Steven’s shoulder in the process.

”Ahaha, don’t... push yourself too hard, Pearl,” Steven forced a smile as he wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder. “I’ll help you out... let’s just, find something to cover that, alright?” He started scavenging through the pockets of his blue hoodie. “Although I didn’t... bring anything other than my phone... and wallet...” He sucked the air between his teeth. “Do you have anything, Pearl?”

”I carry anything you need, my Diamond.” She replied flatly, coiling at Steven’s touch.

He raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean you have... a bandage?” He murmured. “...And please call me just Ste—“

All it took was a bright light that temporarily blinds his eyesight to find a roll of bandages resting on his palm. Steven gulped and looked up at Pearl nervously. “—ven... well... that was quick. At least you have one in handy...” He observed. “Do you mind if I use some on myself? I probably shattered a few bones here and there...”

Pearl stared and sat on the ground.

”I’ll take that as a yes,” He started rolling the bandages around her ankle. “I don’t think we will find any freshwater around here, so we got to cover it up if we don’t want to get sick...” He looked up at Pearl. “Uh, sorry if I’m boring you...”

Pearl shook her head, standing up as soon after Steven finished. She watched the boy patting his head with confusion written all over his expression before stuffing the roll of bandages in the pocket of his blue hoodie.

"That's a relief, I'm not a talkative type, but we are stuck here together..." He took Pearl's hand —taking the other by surprise— the young boy steadily stepped off the crystalline platform with Pearl following behind him. "We should get off this thing now, we are kind of... in the middle of the winter season," Steven looked at Pearl with a frown. "You're gonna get cold, I don't want you to get sick..."

Even with the cold breeze blowing between them, Pearl doesn't seem bothered by it despite how... skimpy she's wearing. Maybe she lived in the north? Would explain why she doesn't seem bothered by the environment at all. "I will never get sick of you, my Steven."

"That is not really what I meant, but thanks for the compliment." Steven tightened his grip on Pearl, holding his breath as he felt the snow crunch under his slippers. "I didn't know it’s _this_ cold," Steven wrapped his arm around Pearl’s elbow—He can already feel the other shivering at his touch—as he put on the hood of his blue hoodie with his free hand. All of these problems wouldn’t exist if they crashed in a much more convenient place, like something much warmer. All of these problems wouldn’t exist if he... didn’t find that palanquin.

Steven looked up at Pearl, opening his mouth before closing it soon after when he started feeling her soft hand.

The loud crunch of the snow reminded the boy of what to ask. "...Wait, why is your hand warm?"

Pearl didn't provide an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steven:  
> pearl:
> 
> steven: aight this is my life now


End file.
